ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series)
Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) is a remake of the offical "Geed Series". Follows closely to the original but with some changes. It takes place on Side Space Universe Earth. It concludes the story of Belial. Characters from my previous series will appear here as well. Will be written in 2019. Premise Series Background Belial after being winded up into the Side Space Universe after his battle with Zero at the Edge Hole of Scorpio Nova Universe, witnessed the fight between Ultraman Orb and Reibatos, killed the regenerated Reibatos and reclaimed the Giga Battle Nizer. Belial then started the Omega Argaemeddon and trigger the Crisis Impact with his Evil Army. Ultraman King restored the universe after that. Plot In the present, a man will become Belial Fusion Monsters to fight a new Ultra, who is the son of Ultraman Belial. An new Ultra from the Land of Light called Ultraman Zanki will be assisting Geed and also use the power of Capsules to fight Evil. Will Riku overcome his fate? And Arie, a female non fiction writer passed the Risers and Capsules to Riku's to save the world. So whose the mastermind behind everything and drives the series? Many twists along the way... Settings Terms *Crisis Impact *Omega Argaemeddon *Childhood Radiation *Carallen Element Appearance Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive (Episode 1) **Solid Burning (Episode 1) **Acros Smasher (Episode 1) **Photon Knight (Episode 2) **Magnificient (Episode 9) **Fire Leader (Episode 10) **Shining Mystic (Episode 15) **Noactive Suceed (Episode 15) **Dandit Truth (Episode 17) **Royal Mega-Master (Episode 25) **Original (Episode 25, Movie) **Ultimate Final (Movie) *Ultras from the Land of Light **Ultraman Zanki ***Original (Episode 3) ***Resilience (Episode 3) ***Aqua (Episdoe 6) ***Wizard (Episode 7) ***Neutral (Episode 15) ***Rainbow (Episode 22) **Ultraman Zero **Ultraman One (Character) **Ultrawoman Zeth **Ultrawoman Lila **Ultrawoman Jane **Ultra Brothers **Ultraman King *Ultraman Orb *Belial **Reiyonx **Original (Ep25) **Atrocious (Ep24) **Deathfreeze (Ep18) *Scorpium Ultras (Except Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Ultraman Delete, Ida and Dark Miasma) *Ultraman Deathcium Kaiju&Seijin *Darklops (Gaiden) *Galactron (Ep6, Gaiden) **MK1 **MK2 (Movie only) *Armored Darkness (Ep14-15) *Belial Fusion Monsters **Ganstar: Bemstar+ Gan Q (Ep4) **Thunder Killer (Ep1, 2, 10) **Skull Gomora (Ep1) **Red Adapter (Ep1) **Reigoras: Lagoras EVO+ Reigubas (Ep3) **Execute Blizzam (Ep5) **Prisdeus (Ep7) **Pedanium Zetton) (Ep8-9, 13) **Zeleking (Ep8-10) **GZ-ton (Ep8-9, 11) **Blade King (Ep12-13) **King Galactron (Ep11,20) **Bemzeed (Ep19) **Zaizoa (Ep21-23) **Chimeraberos (Ep16-17) *AIB Agents **Alien Doble **Alien Groza **Alien Zetton **Kemurman **Cicada Woman **Alien Godola Godo Wynn **Alien Pedan **Alien Luna **Alien Magician **Alien Shadow Zena (Leader of the group) **Rekyum Man **Alien Serpent **Alien Zelan **Alien Neril *Reibatos (Ep25, Cameo) *Alien Pegassa Pega: Riku's Best Friend. *The Darkness Five **Surai **Jathar **Villainous **Deathrog **Glocken *Kushia People (Movie Exclusive): Buran& Airu Higa *Gilbaris (Movie Exclusive) Human/ (Human-Lookalike) Character *Riku Asakura: The human form of Ultraman Geed and technically the human persona/son of Ultraman Belial. *Laiha Toba: A powerful swordswoman that has close ties with Riku, and sometimes fight alongside Geed/Riku by merging with Zanki. Has an unknown connection with Ultraman King. *Danji Toba& Suzumi Toba: Laiha's parents, only appeared in Laiha's flashback in episode 7. *Moa Aizaki: Riku's adoptive older sister and caretaker, she is an agent of the AIB. *Haruo Kume: The manager/BOSS of galaxy market and Riku respectively, he mainly serves as a joke/entertaining supporting character. *Arie Ishikari: The main villain, she serves as the human host of Ultraman Belial. A non-fiction science writer. She was the one whom gave Riku the first 8 Ultra Capsules. *Lumina Igaguri: The wife of Leito and mother of Mayu. *Kei Fukuide: An Alien Sturm servant of Belial/Arie that appeared from Episode 1 to 13. Before offering his life towards the Dark Ultra. *Little Star Hosts: **Sui Asakura: Riku's adoptive father whom gives Riku his name. He is the host of Father of Ultra's Capsule **Leito Igaguri: Host for Zero's capsule. **Mayu Igaguri: Host for Ultimate Zero's capsule. **Toko Sakura: Host for Jack's Capsule. **Fujio Maga: Host for Ace's Capsule. **Tetsuro: Host for Taro's Capsule. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: The Beginning *Episode 2: Laiha Toba *Episode 3: Moa and AIB *Episode 4: Leisure *Episode 5: Blizzard *Episode 6: The Raid *Episode 7: Illusionary *Episode 8: Truth of Geed *Episode 9: Reveal Season 2 *Episode 10: Electrical Fest *Episode 11: Wrath *Episode 12: The Terror *Episode 13: Kei's End *Episode 14: Reign of Darkness Part 1 *Episode 15: Reign of Darkness Part 2 *Episode 16: The First Day of the End of the World *Episode 17: Destructive Force Season 3 *Episode 18: Fire and Ice *Episode 19: Suction Effect *Episode 20: The Duel *Episode 21: Despair *Episode 22: Awaken *Episode 23: The Sacrifice *Episode 24: Fragemnts of Hope *Episode 25: Symbolise (Symbol of Geed) Movies/Gaidens *Ultraman Geed Reboot Gaiden: Crisis Impact Arc *Ultraman Geed: Connect The Wishes The Movie (Reboot Series) Trivia TBA Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series